<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[白快]窗外白玫瑰 by 知而返 (Careerist)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942315">[白快]窗外白玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/%E7%9F%A5%E8%80%8C%E8%BF%94'>知而返 (Careerist)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/%E7%9F%A5%E8%80%8C%E8%BF%94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名《关于怪盗基德把黑羽快斗绿了这件事》。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[白快]窗外白玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今夜的怪盗基德又把所有人都骗了。<br/>他虚晃一枪，假意中计，等所有人信以为真地扑上来时，他早就金蝉脱壳，张开那双白色的翅膀飞走了。<br/>怪盗嚣张的笑声仿佛还在夜空中盘旋，白马安慰了一会儿中森警官，以一种非常抱歉的姿态说道：“……等我反应过来的时候，再追过去，却没有追上他。”<br/>“唉，”中森叹了口气，“下次你记得喊上我们啊！怪盗基德身手好得很，你一个人怎么可能捉得到嘛！”<br/>白马笑了笑，旁边的警官眼尖，发现了他口袋里的玫瑰，困惑地问：“白马君，你是准备了玫瑰要送人吗？”<br/>白马摇了摇头，看上去有点不好意思：“是刚刚收到的礼物。”<br/>“是白马君的粉丝吧？”另一位警察感慨道，“长得帅真好啊，我也想要粉丝……”说着说着流下两行宽面条泪。<br/>粉丝……吗？<br/>白马低下头，不自觉地轻轻抚摸了一下玫瑰，柔嫩的花瓣亲吻着他的手指。</p><p> </p><p>白马探回到家时，夜色已深了。他的小别墅黑漆漆的，只有二楼的一个房间亮着幽幽的光。<br/>来自恋人的贴心让他不自觉地微笑了起来，拿钥匙的手却碰到了那朵玫瑰。<br/>“……”白马无声地叹了口气。<br/>他对中森没有完全坦诚。他确实没有追上基德，然而基德却停下来等他了。<br/>“晚上好呀，侦探君。”怪盗笑嘻嘻地冲他打招呼，人站在天台的护栏上，看上去摇摇欲坠。<br/>他总是喜欢这种看起来危险的地方。白马摇摇头，问道：“这个也不是？”<br/>怪盗轻笑着回答：“你觉得呢？”<br/>他抬手将那颗宝石扔了过来，白马也习以为常地接住。<br/>“对了，侦探君……”他从护栏上跳下来，白色的披风哗地一晃，落到白马探面前。他凑得很近，白马甚至可以看清他藏在单片镜后的幼蓝色眼睛。<br/>怪盗在他的唇边落下了一个吻，比他触摸扑克牌时的力度更轻。这一点点的温热一触而逝，白马的眼睛微微睁大了。<br/>怪盗悄声说：“一会儿我去找你哦。”声音轻柔撩人，格外适合讲情话。<br/>不等白马探反应过来，这大众的梦中情人便又轻飘飘的，像是会飞一样，笑着从天台跳走了。白马趴在护栏旁边低头一看，一只白色大鸟悠然飞过，看方向，确实是往他家的位置去了。他有点无奈，这种无奈在发现了口袋里的玫瑰时达到了顶峰。</p><p>理论上来说，单方面的约定是不作数的。但他也不止一次对怪盗基德特殊对待了，此时只能认命地走向书房。书房有个落地窗，正好能装进月亮，怪盗很喜欢这个降落地点。<br/>而对白马来说，书房则好在，它的位置，与卧室之间——足够远。<br/>他拉开窗帘，打开上半截窗户，让风通透地吹进来；接着转头收拾桌上的文案，整理出会用来写今晚的总结报告的纸张和钢笔。至于那朵玫瑰，正静静地被他摆在临窗的地板上，皎洁如水的月光照进来，给玫瑰度上一层白边。<br/>“唰——”<br/>一声轻响，他听见翅膀收拢的声音。<br/>白马探毫不意外地抬起头，怪盗基德正如鸟儿一般，半蹲着，落在他的窗弦上。月光被他挡在身后，一身洁白的西服反射出荧荧的光。<br/>白马走到床边，仰头望着怪盗：“你不下来吗？”<br/>怪盗笑了一声，把扶在窗边的手伸了下来，按在他的肩膀上，小声说：“你挡住我了。”<br/>“是吗？”白马也伸出手来，做出一个拥抱的姿势，“阁下是不是判断失误了呢？”<br/>怪盗轻轻啧了一声，四叶草坠子晃了一下。他转而捧起白马的脸，悄声说道：“这样好吗，侦探君？你的男朋友不会介意吗？”<br/>“唔，”白马说，“对象如果是你的话，他大概不会介意吧。”<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“毕竟快斗是'KIDSAMA‘的粉丝嘛，”白马笑了笑，“说不定还会羡慕我呢。”<br/>“你还真敢替他发言啊。”<br/>“毕竟这么多年了，”白马眨眨眼，赤色的瞳孔在月色中显得格外温柔，“这点了解我还是有的。”<br/>怪盗不着痕迹地磨了磨牙，顺着白马的意思跳进了侦探的怀抱中，却又故意贴在他耳边揶揄道：“原来你是这样的名侦探，”他不怀好意地笑着，“家里已经有了男朋友——还会和别人约会吗？”<br/>白马转转眼睛，看见怪盗脸上的笑容，好似完全不在乎自己正是那个“第三者”。他绅士地后退一步，手自然地从怪盗的后腰滑到胳膊，再往下滑。<br/>他将一个吻落在怪盗的白色手套上。<br/>“毕竟KID是我无法拒绝的情人啊，”他说，“永远都是。”<br/>怪盗低低的笑声在房间里回荡开。“永远都是吗？”他笑着，凝视着白马的双眼，狡黠道：“听起来不错。”</p><p>白马去摘那顶礼帽的时候，怪盗突然说：“你就不怕他发现吗？”<br/>拿着礼帽的手顿了一下，最终依然将它放到了目的地。白马轻轻摸了摸怪盗露出来的头发，低头看着他：“这件事的主动权并不在我吧。”<br/>“不在吗？”怪盗眨眨眼睛。<br/>“怪盗君自己送上门来，”白马慢慢地说，“身为侦探又怎么能拒绝呢？”<br/>“哦——”KID又露出了一个相当揶揄的表情，“好冠冕堂皇的话啊。”<br/>“更何况，”白马继续说，“作为一个世界第一的怪盗，如果你不想让他发现，那也应该是轻而易举的事情吧？”<br/>“的确如此，”怪盗把自己扯下来的领带在白马面前一晃，嘭的一声，领带消失不见。“但有时候我还挺想打破现状的。”<br/>“……”白马沉默了一下，眼神复杂地看着他，“你说了算。”<br/>“算啦——”白马拎住了KID的袖子，他漂亮地转了个身，从白色西装里脱出身来，“给你留点底。”<br/>他坐到书房的休息沙发上，翘着腿，整个人向后靠，于是人落在阴影里，只有白色的皮鞋和长裤仍在发亮。标志性的白色礼帽被白马摘下，放到了书桌上，领带不知道被他自己丢到了哪里，现在的怪盗暴露出一头有点乱的头发，衬衫松松垮垮地穿在他身上，露出一截锁骨。<br/>“快点呀，大侦探，”他的声音很轻，像风一样，带着笑意，“你的小男朋友还在等你呢。”</p><p> </p><p>KID的单片眼镜没有摘。<br/>这仿佛是他和KID之间的一种默契，KID不会主动摘下，而他也从来不碰。四叶草吊坠有时候会黏在怪盗出了汗的脸上，他就帮他把它吻下来。冰凉的吊坠会变得温热，就像怪盗本人一样。<br/>怪盗君的脸和快斗有九成相像。初次摘下礼帽时，白马还没来得及提出质疑，怪盗就说：“我可以像世界上的任意一个人，”他笑吟吟的，“如果白马君希望我像你自己也可以哦。”白马赶紧说：“不必了。”<br/>但怪盗君和快斗不一样。快斗像个小孩子，每次都会哼哼唧唧地喊，无论是舒服了还是难受了，都很好辨认。KID从不如此——谁知道呢，他在床上，赤身裸体，却仍像一个秘密，偶尔泄露一点轻轻的呻吟声，又会很快盖住。</p><p>有时候，他们不会摘掉KID 的手套。白马对此心情很微妙，白色手套在夜里格外显眼，欲盖弥彰地出现在黑夜里，每一次挣扎和抽动都那么清晰。<br/>但他确实算不上喜欢布料碰在身上的感觉。<br/>完美无缺的怪盗向他坦露出自己的伤疤，白马每次都会在其上落下亲吻。最初怪盗很不习惯，有点抗拒地说：“没必要吧……我又不是小孩子。”<br/>白马回答：“我觉得是KID作为一个善良的人的勋章呢，很漂亮啊。”<br/>怪盗哑口无言。<br/>他与白马交换热烈的吻，宛若一场交锋，只不过暂时更换了战斗场地。做爱时，白马的控制欲会短暂地出现，又很快消失。他对怪盗十分尊重，确实是激烈的情事，但分寸又拿捏得刚好。<br/>KID哼出一声呻吟，有点哑，怪撩人的。他被顶得腰拱起来，皮肤上挂着细碎的汗珠，在月光下亮闪闪的，又色情，又美丽。<br/>他尚且保留了一点理智，抬头去看白马，见他的鼻尖上也挂着汗珠，白皙的脸庞上染了点红，总是优雅从容的眉眼发生了变化，眉毛皱了起来，眼睛很专注地看着他，仿佛在研究他，又好像只是在欣赏他。<br/>白马实在是长了一张极俊美的面庞，每当他轻声细语对小姑娘们说话，姑娘们总要脸红；现在在这种场合，那双眼睛这样凝视着他，KID觉得自己也快要脸红。<br/>他决定说点什么转移注意力，于是说：“你……在看什么……呢？唔……”<br/>白马答：“自然是……欣赏魔术。”<br/>“现在、魔术？”怪盗闷闷笑了起来，喘了几口气，试图让自己说出来的话平稳些，“可以啊……你想、嗯……看什么？”<br/>白马也笑起来，低头吻了吻他的膝盖，把他往怀里搂得更紧了一些：“不是已经正在看了吗？”<br/>“你……你可真是……”怪盗又好气又好笑的抱怨声淹没在即将溢出口的呻吟里，他下意识搂住了白马的脖子，手指陷入对方的头发里，“……”<br/>月光照在他绷紧的脚尖上。</p><p>“今天怎么想起要来？”<br/>白马赤脚站在地板上，一件一件地把衣服捡起来，整理好，搭在椅背上。<br/>怪盗嘻嘻笑了起来：“就不能是想你了吗？”<br/>白马摇了摇头，把白色西装和蓝色衬衣递过去，又递了个礼帽，仍躺在沙发上的人伸手接了。“最近压力很大？”<br/>“有一点点。”怪盗把礼帽扣在脸上，声音依然清晰，“不过都是小意思。”<br/>“当然，”白马说，声音很温柔，“我从来没有怀疑过KID的能力。”<br/>“感谢你的信任，粉丝先生。”怪盗比划了一个脱帽礼。<br/>白马看了一眼书房的挂钟，有点无奈地叹了口气：“不早了。我去洗个澡，你……？”<br/>怪盗把礼帽拿开，露出一双狡黠的眼睛：“不用管我，洗完去找你的小男朋友去吧。已经蛮久了喔——”<br/>白马点点头，习惯性叮嘱一句：“小心一点啊。”<br/>“嗨——嗨。”怪盗摆摆手。</p><p>白马很快冲洗干净，回到书房时，果然一切已经恢复原状，干干净净、空空荡荡。他看了一眼表，和他自己预估的时间基本一致。<br/>“应该没问题了？”白马歪了歪头，自言自语。<br/>他走到卧室门口，轻轻推开门，关掉快斗给他留着的地灯。借着月光，他能看清属于自家恋人的、毛茸茸的头发，正安稳地躺在枕头上。<br/>他上了床，看着背对着他躺着的男友，真心实意地、诚恳地说：“辛苦了，黑羽君。”<br/>小男朋友转过身，眼睛闭得死死的，眉毛却皱着，看起来气哼哼的。白马哑然失笑，躺了下来，小同学立刻就拱进他怀里，一通乱蹭。<br/>“真的辛苦了，黑羽君，”白马亲亲他的额头，声音温柔得能滴出水，“快休息吧。”<br/>明天还要上学呢。<br/>顾虑到同床人的心情，白马最终没有把这句话说出来。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>小情侣的小情趣！<br/>怎么写完扭头一看感觉好ooc（<br/>写他俩还不是很熟练，就当是练手吧_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>